


One Side of a Coin

by Amamimon



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, It's not really that dramatic I warn you, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamimon/pseuds/Amamimon
Summary: Season had fleetingly changed, and time had mercilessly passed. But neither of them realized not a single step had been taken. A simple story about the ones who wait.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi, Kobayakawa Sena/Taki Suzuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Side of a Coin

_Since when he had started to wait for her?_

"Then, Hiruma-san, Kurita-san, thank you for today. I will see you tomorrow." Sena said as he bowed to each of them, then went out from the clubhouse.

Kurita waved happily at Sena until he was out of his vision, and faced Hiruma who was engaged to his laptop yet again.

"I'm so happy today! Even though we lost today's match, we got not only one, but two new official members!" 

Hiruma didn't exactly reply to Kurita's apparent outburst, but still grinned widely nonetheless. If he was being honest, this was quite an unpredictable development too. 

When the first time he knew Sena was a hidden, actual raw diamond, he quickly investigated his family, friends, lover, and every possible hindrances to him for getting Sena as Devil Bats' member, seeing how sheltered Sena was. 

And Mamori Anezaki's name came to the list. The only obstacle, yet the most troublesome one. He never tried to blackmail her because to be fair, she never tried to directly face him. Not for a personal gain, at least.

So when he knew what kind of their relationship Sena and that girl had, he already thought more than several methods to keep her out of his business…. Or getting rid of her, if it was needed.

Sena's lover would be so much easier to take care of.

"But it's rare for you to … you know, let a girl join our club. I thought you were going to object if I said it was okay for her to be a manager. Now she joins us, isn't it easier for her to find out about Sena?"

Even usually clueless Kurita noticed his unusual act. And it was a pill that was hard to swallow, because it was no secret that Mamori Anezaki might be the smartest person in the damn whole school if it wasn't because of him.

"B-but it's not like I don't like her! To be honest, there was a moment I once wished a person like Anezaki-san could join us, seeing how other teams have their own managers, looking so skillful and such…."

"Then your wish is granted, Fucking Fatty."

He then stopped his typing, popped his bubblegum, and turned his head to his long-time friend.

"Anyway, you know what? Sometimes, it's much easier for magicians to trick their audiences when it's shown right under their nose."

A confusion was clearly displayed on Kurita's face, trying to understand what Hiruma had said for a response to his worry. Then it looked like a light bulb suddenly mentally appeared in his mind.

"Huh? When did you go to a circus, Hiruma? I didn't know you like that kind of thing. Let me join too if you're going to watch another one!"

And as expected, Kurita only got numerous curses and brutal kicks to his butt as a response, still blissfully couldn't understand Hiruma's crafty metaphor.

Yes, it would take much longer for Sena to get her honest acceptance. And honesty was not ever included in Hiruma's way of living. 

But for the sake of winning—something he had desperately chased for these three years, he didn't mind doing this trick play. Even if she found out in the end and still wouldn't accept the fact, it would be alright. He wouldn't wait for her acceptance.

He waited for no one.

* * *

_Since when she had started to wait for him?_

Suzuna wasn't the kind of person that discriminately chooses who they wanted to befriend. She liked to connect with people, no matter what their standings or their personalities. Because of this, it was no wonder why she was one of the popular students in her school.

But to be honest, she never really had a friend with a timid personality. So when the first time she met Sena, it'd be lying if she said she wasn't annoyed at the least with how… dependent, for a lack of better word, he was.

And until now, she couldn't understand why he told her to hide the fact that he took an enrollment test for a professional football team to everyone. There must be a limit of being humble!

"Well, Taki-sa—I mean, Suzuna, isn't it actually bad that I joined that test even though I'm only a manager? Hiruma-san only forgives me because it can't be helped that I was lost that time…."

She might not be a bright person, but seeing how nervous Sena was while he tried to give her reasons, kind of giving a sense something was off with him. But there were limits of being nosy and they're still practically strangers, so she decided to just let it be. 

"I still think it's a waste. I mean, being a manager with your skills? They won't know if you don't tell them! Is the problem that scary upperclassman of yours?" She whispered as she glanced at Hiruma who maniacally laughed while chasing Monta and Yukimitsu.

"Umm, well… You're not really wrong, but it's a bit complicated… Anyway, I will see you later!" With that, he ran off to the spacious road, restarted the harsh training yet again.

Oh well, she thought. Then again, she should remember the main reason why she decided to spend her treasured summer vacation in America instead in Japan.

She went back to where her brother was. The brother of hers who might be an absolute idiot, but holding such an enormous love for American football, which was the main reason why they bizarrely ended up with this situation.

Now she thought about it, maybe her brother did have a good point. He was just so dumb that he didn't—he never really knew his true skill, confidently put it on show like he was a prodigy. Little did she wish that her brother could share a droplet of his limitless confidence for Sena. 

(Just a tiny bit, because she knew the world didn't need the second Natsuhiko Taki.)

She didn't like to judge people at first sight, but something about Sena's weird decision ticked her off. It didn't sit well on her how no one really acknowledged Sena's true ability.

Her trail of thoughts were suddenly stopped after sounds of gunshots entered her field of hearing. She could see how her brother tried to escape from Hiruma's rubber bullets, yet at the same time he was trying to compete with Monta too. And not far from there, she was able to see Sena too.

"Sena!"

The said boy immediately stopped at the call, making sure the stone was right under his feet before he turned his head to the petite girl. But he didn't expect that the very said girl now was right beside him, a bit too close for comfort.

"You're so slow; I'll go first!"

With that, she turned on her gears and sped up to where her brother was, without caring for the flustered Sena.

Yeah, it was the logical conclusion. Sena might be a kind—and cool—person to befriend with, but that was it. She wouldn't wait for people who didn't even want to step forward by their own feet.

She wouldn't wait for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Writing ES 21 fic with canon timeline even after countless fics with the same plot? Oh yes here we go!
> 
> So I got this idea after reading senasuzu and hirumamo doujin and this fic is heavily inspired from it. It will be written in respectively Hiruma's and Suzuna's POV, and I made it as two separate fics. But this fic is, as always, a pure hirumamo and senasuzu fic. This will have 3 chapters only, and I hope it will be finished as soon as possible.


End file.
